Brother: Odious Creation
by DarkHououmon
Summary: A story for Kossmoe. It's a ChalkZone fanfic. A first here, it seems. Rudy, Penny, and Snap have to outwit Snap's evil younger brother, Seyu. RudyPenny pairing


Seyu was created by Rudy Tabootie. He's the younger brother of Snap, but he is much stronger. With the power to disappear and reappear, he is almost impossible to catch. He is short-tempered and loves destruction. He'll kill anyone who makes him angry without a second thought. What's more is that he can copy any voice, and impersonate another. Because of his likeness to Snap, he can easily clothe himself in a dark came and act out as Snap.  
  
The difference between him and his brother is that Seyu is all white with a gold cape and gold cuffs on his arms and legs. He also has red eyes. He wears a bandanna instead of a mask like Snap. Other than this, Seyu and Snap are identical.  
  
  
When Seyu appeared in ChalkZone...it was a day that everyone wanted to forget. Especially Rudy......  
  
  
  
Brother: Odious Creation  
Story created by Kacie  
ChalkZone  
  
  
"Oh no!" Rudy shouted from his bedroom. It was early in the morning, and he was trying to draw Snap on the chalkboard. But he messed up. The cape he tried to draw looked more like a bandanna and when he tried to fix it, the chalk slipped down, forming a cape-like shape to the left of the drawing. "I can't believe I messed up the drawing!" He threw the chalk down to the floor in anger and frustration. The 9-year old boy glared at the drawing angrily. "This is all wrong!" He picked up the eraser and wiped over the drawing. He didn't know about ChalkZone just yet, and had no idea that the drawing he just erased could be his worst enemy yet.  
  
In the world of ChalkZone, there was a shimmer, then poof! The drawing that Rudy made came to life! He seemed different from the other inhabitants. This guy seemed to glow with red energy. The drawing stood on his legs straight, his hands behind his back, and an evil smirk on his face. He narrowed his red eyes at the new scenario. "Well...well....well....." He spoke in a british accent. "Looks like Rudy's gotten into more trouble than he realized. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The voice echoed off, and the scene seemed to fade to black.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Rudy shot up in his bed, sweating. The 11-year old shook a little. It was the same dream again. He's been having it for weeks now. What does it mean? Rudy doesn't seem to remember drawing anything like he did in the dream. "Man.....I have to learn not to stay up so late....." He was only kidding himself. No matter what he tried, the dream kept reoccurring. It meant something. He just knows it does! Rudy turned to look at the clock. "4:20 AM....ugh....." He fell back into bed. "I'll talk to Snap about it later in the morning." Rudy closed his eyes, and went back to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, a stranger was watching from the chalkboard. Or rather, inside the chalkboard. Two red gleaming eyes stared at his sleeping form, then disappeared.  
  
"A reoccurring dream?" Asked Snap when Rudy told him about it. The boy nodded. "Then it means something. My guess is that...." "Hey hey hey! Who's telling the story here?!" Snap snapped at Penny, Rudy's friend. She scoffed and folded her arms. "I was only making a suggestion!" "Riiiggghhht....so Rudy, who was it in your dream?"  
  
Rudy raised his brow thoughtfully. "I do not know, Snap. All I do know is that he looked a lot like you. Almost like a brother." Snap laughed at the idea. He wasn't exactly the brotherly type. Penny sighed in disgust. There are just some things about Snap she'll never get used to.  
  
In the distance, a figure was staring down at them. It was the same one from Rudy's dream! It appears that he is alive.....chalk-wise that is. He stared down at the 3. "Master Tabootie...here?" He glared hard. He saw Snap there, too. "My brother...hehehehe....this is gonna be good!" By clasping the gold braces on his hands, he shimmered out of sight. All that was left was a small puff of smoke.  
  
"Hey...did anyone just hear something just now?" Rudy asked, scratching his head. Penny shook her head, "I didn't hear anything. Maybe you just need more....never mind." There was nothing normal about ChalkZone. It seemed to defy all logic of nature. Sighing, she walked up a few feet. "Now before I was rudely interrupted," She gave a sharp look at Snap, "I was going to say that the dream you've been having may not be a dream at all, but a relapsed memory."  
  
Rudy narrowed his eyes. "Yeah right! I never drew anything like that before...or at least....I think I didn't......" The girl lowered her head and shook it. "Listen, Rudy, if what you're saying is true, I would consider the possibility that maybe you did draw something like that." After pausing for a few seconds, she added, "Did he have a name?" Rudy shrugged his shoulders. "He never said his own name."  
  
"I see..."  
  
  
"This is frustrating you guys! These dreams are haunting me! It's like someone is out there to get me.....or worse......" His hands were on his head, clutching tightly. Penny placed an arm on his shoulder. "It's alright Rudy. We'll get to the bottom of this! You just go home and relax. Okay?" "But.......what about you? How will you get out of ChalkZone?" Rudy asked.  
  
"It's a Saturday, Rudy...just call my parents and tell them I'm staying over at your house." "What if they ask if they can come over?" "Then don't let them come over!" Rudy shook his head, saying that there was no way he could prevent Penny's parents from coming over if they wanted to.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Snap waved his hands in the air. Dashing over to Rudy, he suggested that the two of them leave ChalkZone. "Oh....no...." The girl began. "There is no way I'm gonna really on you to find out what's...." "Hey! Who said I was gonna try and find out, eh?!" "Snap sometimes I think you need a good punch in the mouth!" "Oh yeah?" "GUYS!!" Penny and Snap stare at Rudy, shocked. Glaring at the two of them, he said, "Stop arguing....man.....can't you two get along for a few minutes?" They looked at eachother, and replied, "No." "Ahh!" Rudy shouted in frustration, covering his face with his hands. "You guys are hopeless!"  
  
  
After what seemed like hours, they finally reached an agreement. Though it was a risk, Rudy decided to let Snap come along with. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Rudy? I mean...what if someone notices Snap?" "Don't worry so much, Penny. All we have to do is..." "LOOK OUT!!" Snap pointed behind them. A large fireball was headed straight for them! "Ahhh!! Runn!!!" Rudy shouted, grabbing Penny and Snap and making a run for it towards the portal. The fireball was catching up. As they neared the portal, a small flame singed Rudy's back. Screaming, he forced his friends and himself down to the ground, the fireball zipping past them. As it neared the portal, it disintegrated into nothing. Just a pile of ashes and flames.  
  
"That....was.....strange....."  
  
"Yeah....." Snap complied. "But who could have done that?"  
  
  
"Hehehehe.....you really want to know?" A mysterious british voice said. Rudy began to shake. "It's.....that voice.....from my dream!" "Ohhh.............aren't we the smart one?" The voice mocked. "Hey!" Snap sounded out, "Why don't you show yourself?!"  
  
"Very well....." A puff of smoke appeared in front of the trio. As it cleared, Snap could've sworn he saw himself in the smoke. 'But how could that be possible? I'm right here!' He thought. When the smoke cleared completely, what they saw shocked them. It was an almost identical twin of Snap! He had a bandanna on his head, gold bracelets on his arms and legs, and a gold cape. He was all white and his eyes glowed a hideous red. "Well," He said with an evil smile, "Don't you remember me.....Rudy Tabootie?"  
  
When the boy shook his head, he continued, "I didn't think you would. It's been so long, hasn't it, boy?" He laughed darkly, and Snap took a defensive stance. "Watch it!" The drawing narrowed his eyes at his counterpart. "Oh please......don't make me laugh, brother." Snap's eyes snapped open. Brother?! "Did you just call me...." "Yes I did. Yes I am your younger brother."  
  
The being turned back at Rudy. "I was the one who sent you those nightmares....as a reminder of me." "Reminder?" "Yes....yes.....you see....everything in that dream really did happen." Penny took a step forward. "So....wha-who are you? Why haven't we seen you in ChalkZone before?" Chuckling the white doppleganger closed his crimson eyes. "That is because, girl, unlike the inferior inhabitants of his place, I possess superior powers." He stared at his older brother. "Ha! I see you could've done a better job on Snap there, Rudy!"  
  
"Well, if you must now my name, it's Seyu." "Seyu?" Penny asked. "Why is your name that?" Seyu chuckled, "Allow me to show you!" With that, he cleared his throat and began to talk with Snap's voice! "Hey guys, will you bop me on the head? I'm feeling stupid today!" He put his arms on his side and smiled evilly. Rudy and Penny couldn't help but laugh while Snap steamed at this remark.  
  
"Why I outta.....!"  
  
Seyu waved his hand from side to side. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Why not?" Without warning, the white brother delivered a powerful punch to Snap's head, causing him to fly into the ground hard. As he wearily got up, the other shouted, "That's why!"  
  
"SNAP!!" Rudy dashed over to his friend's side, Penny running along behind him. Seyu let out a laugh of pure evil. "You think you simpletons can outmatch me?! Think again!" Penny turned her head towards the copy. "What do you want from us?" Seyu blinked his red eyes a couple of times. "Want....what do I want.....? I want SNAP!!" He pointed at the blue brother laying on the ground still. Snap slowly climbed to his feet shakingly, and asked why he wanted him. "Because you are the reason why I came to be! I've no grudge against Rudy...it's you I want!" He placed his hands together, forming another fireball!  
  
Rudy shook his head in disbelief. 'I won't let this happen!' He made a dash over to Seyu, and grabbed his shoulders. "Hey...what do you think you are doing?!" Seyu growled, and then pushed him down. Penny rushed by his side, glaring at Seyu. "Hey, what is your problem, mister?! What is it about Snap that makes you want to attack him?! Sure he's annoying at times, but still...." "SHUT UP!!" Seyu shot a beam of pure energy at the girl, striking her in the arm. Letting out a loud scream, she collapsed to the ground. "Penny! No!" He picked up the body of his friend, shaking her. "Come on....wake up....."  
  
Seyu turned his attention to Snap, who was in offensive mode. "No one....but no one hurts my friends!" "Friends? Snap....there is no such word." He walked over to his brother, hands behind his back. "They don't know the meaning of the word 'betrayal', now do they? Hmmm?" Snap narrowed his eyes, asking, "What are you saying? What did I ever do to you?" "You were created!" Snap screamed as he leapt over a small fireball shot by his younger brother. "This ain't no way to treat a brother!" "You may be my brother, but that doesn't mean anything to me!" 'Ohh...man.....' Snap darted towards town, his dark counterpart following close behind him.  
  
"Penny? Penny? Come on....." Tears coming to his eyes, he called out to her again. This time louder. "PENNY!!" He felt slight movement and looked at Penny's face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at her friend. "R-rudy? What happened....?" "You were hit by Seyu." "I-I w-w-was?" She shivered. "Rudy....I'm....so.....cold....." Rudy hugged her tighter. "Hold on, Penny....I-I'll get you out of here." She smiled weakly. Placing her hand on his face, she whispered, "I love you.... Rudy....." She slipped back into unconsciousness. "Penny!! No!! I-I-I love you, too. Please....don't go....." He sobbed. Placing Penny back on the ground, he closed his eyes. When he opened them up again a flare of anger glowed in them.  
  
  
Meanwhile Snap was having trouble keeping his distance from Seyu. "Come back here and fight, bro!" "You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted back, running as fast as his feet could carry him. "Hahahaha...fireball!" Snap jumped over the fireball, and turned around to face his miscreant brother. Seyu was too startled to react, and Snap grabbed his arms, swinging him into the nearest trashcan. "Ha! Take that!" Seyu glared at his brother, his eyes glowing intense crimson. "Why you little....!" "Ahhh!" Snap took off again, but didn't get very far....  
  
  
"I've got to find some way to defeat Seyu. But how can I? He's soo powerful......" Rudy was running in the direction of the destruction. It wasn't too hard to follow Seyu now. With him trying to blast Snap to kingdom come, how could he not notice any disaster areas? Panting, Rudy had to think fast. What could contain a very high amount of energy? "A battery!" Without hesitating, Rudy took out his magic chalk and drew a giant battery, one large and strong enough to supposedly contain the out-of-control creation.  
  
"Seyu! Let go of me!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Seyu laughed. He had grabbed Snap by the neck and dragged him up a large mountain. Below was a sea full of chalk sharks. "You wouldn't do this to your own brother...would you?" Seyu looked up to the sky. "Let me think about it....YES!!" With that, still holding onto his neck, he swung Snap over the edge of the cliff, holding him 100ft above the water. Snap struggling to get free. "RUDY!!" "You think he can save you? What a laugh!" Seyu began to loosen his grip on Snap's neck. "No...please don't do this....."  
  
"SNAP!!" Stunned by the shout, Seyu turned his attention to Rudy, who had just arrived onto the scene. An angry look is on his face. "I won't let you do this!" "Rudy! Help!" The red-eyed one glared in response. "How do you propose you can stop me? Hahahaha......" Rudy smiled. "With this." He displayed a large battery. It was black with red stripes. "How is that gonna....aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" With a single push of a button, the large battery opened up and created a vortex strong enough to absorb Seyu into itself.  
  
"Alright, Rudy! You did it!" "I did....didn't I?" "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Shocked, the two were horrified to see the battery shatter open! Seyu glared harshly at them. "So....you want to fight ehhh?" Rudy and Snap step several inches backwards. "Well then....why don't I just.....AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Snap and Rudy stare in astonishment as Seyu was knocked out cold by a large electrical jolt from behind. As Seyu fell to the ground, Rudy couldn't believe whom it was standing behind him. "Penny?" Penny, dropping a large rod to the ground and clutching her bloodied arm, smiled, her eyes half closed. "Rudy.....uughhhh..." She fell face first into the ground.  
  
Snap stared...unbelieving what he was seeing. "Penny...you okay kiddo?" Rudy knelt by her side, and picked her up. "Snap? I have to go now." Snap nodded. "Sure thing Rudy. Take care of your girlfriend, will ya?" At first Rudy glared at Snap for that remark, but let it slide, and nodded. Rudy found the portal and walked through, Penny's body in his arms.  
  
Penny slowly opened up her eyes. Her surroundings weren't familiar to her. Next to her was Rudy in a chair. Penny found that she was sitting in a bed and had a cast on her arm. "Rudy?" She said, a little loudly. The boy's eyes opened. He rubbed them groggily, but he immediately brightened to see his friend okay. "Penny! How do you feel?" She used her good hand to rub her head. "A little groggy. Have you been here long?"  
  
"Yeah...hey Penny I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure...what is it?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said....that you...you love me?" Penny laughed, blushing. "Of course...would I lie?" Rudy smiled. Holding Penny's hand, he said, "I love you, too, Penny." The two look into eachother's eyes. Without realizing it, they move closer. Hugging eachother, the two kissed passionately.  
  
Elsewhere, a pair of red eyes gleaming in the night. "I'll get you someday....Rudy....Penny...Snap......SOMEDAY!!!" Seyu shouted in the darkness. Then all was silent.  
  
  
  
NOTE: No character in here is owned by me. Snap, Penny, and Rudy are owned by Nickelodeon. Seyu is owned by Kossmoe. I made this fanfic for her. Anyway, I hope everyone else enjoyed this fic! ^_^ 


End file.
